Maxinne Lupin
Introduction Name: Maxinne Theodosia Lupin Also Known As: Max, Maxy, The Disaster That Lives In The Corner Titles: Professor Lupin Age: 41 years, 3 months (As of 2019) Birthday: August 25th, 1978 Astrological Sign: Virgo Nationality: English Heritage: English, French Species: Werewolf (Formerly human) Blood Type: Pureblood Sex: Female Gender: Female Pronouns: She/Her Orientation: Bisexual ''''Early Life Maxinne Theodosia Wrenfield was born on August 25th, 1978. The Wrenfields’ were a wealthy and socially popular family, slightly equivalent to the Malfoys’ but with a much cleaner record. Victoria, her mother, was raised in Southern France and immigrated to England shortly after WW2. While Max was living with her parents, her mother was a large influence on her, teaching her early life lessons and give her ideas on her morals. Unfortunately, things began to turn for the worst. A family friend, who happened to be a werewolf, had stayed the night in the Wrenfield Manor. He had only been a werewolf for close to 5 months and was still getting his grip on things. The Full Moon completely slipped his mind and he transformed in their home. The savage werewolf slaughtered the family’s house elves and moved up to Max’s parents bedroom. They had barricaded the door the best they could and hid 7 year old Maxinne in a large closet. The werewolf eventually burst through the door, first mauling Victoria and moved on to Damien, killing him with one powerful bite to the throat. The large werewolf searched and searched for Maxinne and was successful in his hunt. Fortunately, Maxinne wasn’t killed, seeing as she was far enough in the wardrobe that the werewolf could not reach her. She did take a few slashes to her leg and a bone crushing bite to her left ankle, (Hence why her left ankle is very weak). Maxinne was discovered by Ministry Police and was immediately brought to St. Mungo’s for treatment to her wounds. St. Mungo’s contacted close family and explained what had happened. Despite the grief Maxinne’s family was in, they refused to take her in fore she was now a confirmed werewolf. As a last resort, she was given a home at St. Anna’s Orphanage for Wizarding Children. During her time there, she was not bullied by the other children, more of, avoided. The other orphans were, afraid of her, even terrified. They had been scared by her painful screams and savage snarling on Full Moons. With time, Maxinne got used to being alone. She did believe that she would never be able to go to Hogwarts due to her condition. Surprisingly, at least to her, Albus Dumbledore came to her in person to give her her Hogwarts letter. 1st Year That following September 1st, she found herself well on her way to Hogwarts. On the train ride there, she met two of her many best friends, twins Binx and Salem Bengali. Binxson, who preferred Binx, was the more upbeat and goofy of the twins. Salem, who’s name was just Salem, was calculated and tended to be much more professional than Binx. Despite being two polar opposites, the twins were very close as any sibling duo should be. Maxinne, believing that due to her condition, she would be placed in Slytherin, was actually placed in Gryffindor. Salem already knew where he was going (Ravenclaw) and Binx’s entire existence was flipped upside down when he was placed in Ravenclaw alongside his brother. Not long after their first meeting, Binx had begun to fall for Maxinne and was becoming more and more obsessed with her by the day. He took multiple pictures of her using his mother’s old camera and would riddle his sketchbook with moving photographs of her or even drawings. At first, Maxinne had extreme issues with transformations at school. Most of the time she would use an old dungeon, much to her displeasure. 2nd Year Then her second year rolled around. On her second train ride to Hogwarts she met Cecilia Potter, her greatest friend. Fortunately, Max’s second year is quite uneventful, the same can’t be said for Cecilia. Further into term, Max begins to ponder, “coming out” to Cecilia about her condition but her paranoia of Cecilia abandoning her ultimately stops her. 3rd Year In Max’s third year, she becomes more acquainted with Draco Malfoy, Cecilia’s lover. Throughout this year, Max begins to feel forgotten by Cecilia as she starts hanging out with Draco more than her. Max becomes jealous of Draco and slightly hostile towards Cecilia. By the end of term, Max and Cecilia are back on good terms but Draco and Max still have a rivalry against each other. The Crusaders The Crusaders is basically a spin-off version of the Marauders consisting of Cecilia Morningstar, Draco Malfoy, Binx Bengali, Salem Bengali and Maxinne Lupin. Maxinne was the one who formed, “The Crusaders,” but Cecilia is technically their, “Commander,” with Maxinne as, “Deputy Commander.” The group was created in Max’s 3rd year. ' ' 4th Year Max starts her 4th year in Hogwarts a bit lost. In her Hogwarts letter, it’s mentioned that she may have company on Full Moons. It takes her the train ride to Hogwarts to figure out what exactly is happening. Her newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R. J. Lupin, has something in common with Max. They are both werewolves. At first, Max was distrusting of Lupin, even going as far as to skip his classes. With McGonagall’s help, Max and Lupin became good friends. She even began to do something that she never thought she would ever do in her life; she looked forward to Full Moons. Meanwhile, Cecilia’s curiosity got the best of her and she tried to force Max to tell her where she went once every month. Cecilia suspected that Max was a werewolf, but wanted her confirmation. ' ' The Shrieking Shack That June 3rd, Cecilia got her answer. Max had seen Lupin rush out of the castle and pursued him. At the Shrieking Shack, Hermione told everyone of the secret that Max and Lupin both shared just as Max entered. Cecilia, though knowing of the secret, was still shocked that it was true. When Peter Pettigrew was revealed, Max was the one who suggested murdering him on the spot. Cecilia stopped Lupin and Sirius from killing Pettigrew, much to Max’s displeasure, (She can be violent sometimes) (To make up for her disappointment, she slapped Snape while he was unconscious as pay back for his surprise werewolf lesson). Max traveled with the group out the shack, helping Ron support his injured leg. Once outside, the dark clouds departed revealing a glowing, bright Full Moon. Max and Lupin both transformed, though it was only Lupin who had forgotten his potion. Max, now transformed into a large wolf, assisted Sirius, who was now Padfoot, to fend of a savage Moony and prevent him from hurting the group. Max chased Moony out of the area and once she was certain he wouldn’t come back (Of course after a few scratches), she went off back to Cecilia and promptly collapsed from exhaustion. Moony had slashed her face which was dripping blood. Cecilia healed Max’s slash, but the scar remained. Cecilia stayed with a sleeping Max while Harry ran off for Sirius and Ron and Hermione made their way to the Infirmary. Shortly after Max transformed back, Cecilia carried her up to the Hospital Wing and the rest of her injuries were healed. Despite her fatigue, she searched for Lupin with Cecilia, but was unsuccessful. When the two returned to the castle, Lupin was already in his office packing up his stuff to leave. Max entered his office and as soon as he saw the long scar that cut across Max’s face, he broke down. Max comforted him, telling him that it wasn’t his fault. Lupin asked Max if it would be ok if he were to adopt her. It took her some time to think about it but she came around and accepted Lupin’s offer. ' ' Going Home Just at the end of term, Maxinne was faced with the greatest decision of her life. Go home with Professor Lupin or continue to live at the orphanage. Of course, like anyone with a bit of common sense, she weighed out the pros and cons. There were many pros, but a few cons. Most notable of the cons was, two full werewolves living in the same house together. Who knows what could happen. Maxinne figured that there were more pros than cons and she ended up going home with Lupin. She legally took up the name of Lupin and got situated. The only problem was getting accustomed to her new living situation. It proved difficult for her. Most of the time she was up in her bedroom as she had done in the orphanage. She explained to Remus that she was still so used to being left alone like a wild animal. After the following the summer, she began to take up normal living again. She started to feel the way she had when she was living in the Wrenfield Manor, when her parents were alive. ' ' 5th Year Eventually Maxinne’s 5th year came around and so did more issues. Since Snape had let slip that Remus AND Max were werewolves, the whole school now knew her secret. She received nothing but nasty comments from Slytherins, terrified looks from Hufflepuffs, curious looks from Ravenclaws and sympathetic smiles from her fellow Gryffindors. Worst of all were the mean jabs from the Slytherins. It seemed to never end for her. Eventually, Malfoy had enough of the remarks about Max and tried to put a stop to it. Unfortunately, the Slytherins kept at it. If students weren’t gossiping about the Triwizard Tournament, they were whispering about Maxinne. Max began feeling absolute disgust towards Snape and made sure that his classes with her were the worst he would ever have. Revenge was the only thing on her mind. Discrimination Maxinne faced lots of prejudice from mainly Slytherins. The only ones who didn’t snap at her were Draco and Cecilia. Thanks to Remus and his popularity from the rest of the school the previous year, Max didn’t face as many issues with the other houses as she did with Slytherin. Of course there were a few Hufflepuffs who were a bit skittish around her but, what can you do? 6th Year In Maxinne’s 6th year, she official joined the Order of the Phoenix, much to Remus’s displeasure. He begged her to stay out of the Order but her stubbornness helped her go through with her decision. Max became good friends with Sirius and he often told her stories from his days as a Marauder. He also showed her some advanced dueling skills and was the one who gifted her with her trusty screech owl, Rusty. Maxinne also became acquainted with Tonks. The two would often be found near the fireplace or at the dinner table drinking Butterbeer or Firewhiskey and gossiping together. ' 'The Battle of the Department of Mysteries Maxinne participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and fought bravely. She easily defeated Scabior and a small unknown Death Eater. She assisted Remus in the arse-kicking defeat of Lucius Malfoy and even threw a few spells at Bellatrix. This is what started her obsession with bringing down Bellatrix. She witnessed Sirius’s death and this fueled her dream of killing Bellatrix even further. Now nothing was going to stop her from murdering Lestrange. Sirius’s Death Even though Maxinne only knew Sirius for at least 2 years, his death had a profound impact on her. His death sparked an obsession with defeating Bellatrix Lestrange. Max was filled with bitter rage and during the war, strived for vengeance. She got many chances but Bellatrix proved to be a bit more than Max could handle at the time. 7th Year Max’s last year at Hogwarts was filled with nothing but betrayal and hostility. Harry’s constant arguing of Draco being a Death Eater had finally gotten on Max’s nerves. She once again became hostile and aggressive towards Draco much to Cecilia’s displeasure. Cecilia tried many times for Draco and Max to get along but each time it seemed to end the same way. Maxinne branched off from Cecilia and Draco for most of the school year and rarely ever acknowledged them. When she heard that Draco was in fact a Death Eater, she pledged to not kill him, but rather torment him throughout the rest of the war. Dumbledore’s Death Dumbledore’s death also had a lasting impact on Max’s life. She deeply trusted and respected Dumbledore but did feel like he had left them in the dark with what to do. She was not present for his funeral but came later on to pay her respects Tonks The 2nd Wizarding War The Seven Potters Bill & Fleur’s Wedding/Attack on the Burrow Stalking To help ease some of the worry off of the Order’s shoulders, Max began, “Stalking,” Harry, Ron and Hermione as they hunted for Horcruxes. She used Muggle based tactics as to avoid detection from Death Eaters. She used a radio system to send back information, complete with an improvised code database. Despite not having too much intrusion from Death Eaters, she did save Harry, Ron and Hermione many, many times. She startled most Death Eaters into running off. She made it sound like a whole army of people were coming after them so naturally the Death Eaters would run. ' ' Teddy Battle of Hogwarts Injury After the War Professor Author/Creator Notes ' ' About Her Personality: Energetic, protective, stubborn, selfless, confident in all the wrong ways ' ' Occupation: Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Likes: Beautiful sunsets, cats, Butterbeer, old horror movies Dislikes: Paper back books, being compared to other crueler werewolves, poorly made quills, books being neglected ' ' Hobbies: Reading, drawing, cuddling, video gaming, target shooting/fiddling with firearms Fears: Being watched while sleeping, the Full Moon ' ' Strength: Defensive & Offensive Spells ' ' Weakness: Hexes & Jinxes ' ' Appearance Height: 5’8 Skin Tone: Pale Eye Color: Steel Blue Hair Description: - Color: Dusty brown, almost tawney in color - Highlights: N \ A -Length: Short (Falls just past her ears) Extra: - Scars: Starts from top of left eyebrow, goes down the right side of the bridge of her nose, cuts straight down over the right corner of her mouth, goes under her chin and ends near her right breast - Piercings: Once in each ear - Tattoos: N \ A - Facial Features: Small nose, thin lips, thin eyebrows, long eyelashes, thin face, light freckles - Scent: Lavender, coconut, rose - Methods of transportation: Nimbus 2000, Disapparation, Floo powder Relationships Biological Father: Damien Alexander Wrenfield Biological Mother: Victoria Wayne Wrenfield ' ' Adoptive Father: Remus John Lupin Adoptive Mother: Nymphadora “Tonks” Lupin (By marriage) Siblings: Edward “Teddy” Remus Lupin Family Line of Work: Wand core supplier, Hogwarts Professor, Auror Friends: Cecilia Morningstar, Hades Morningstar, Draco Malfoy, Binx & Salem Bengali, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly & Arthur Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Albus Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Sybill Trelawney, Lavender Brown Love Interest: Seamus Finnigan (Formerly), Binx Bengali Enemies: Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antion Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback, too many Death Eaters to list Education School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry House: Gryffindor Best Core Class: Defense Against the Dark Arts Worst Core Class: Arithmancy Pets: Rusty (Tawny Screech Owl) ' ' Magic Wand: - Length: 11 ½ inches - Flexibility: Flexible - Wood: Silver Maple - Core: Dragon Heartstring Boggart: Herself transformed (without her potion) ' ' Patronus: Arizona Wolf Amortentia: Coconut, cherry, vanilla Affiliations/Alliances Home Town: London, England Residence(s): Hogwarts School Yorkshire, England Loyalty: Hogwarts, Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore’s Army Organizations: Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore’s Army Extra Information Quotes: ' ' “ You were bound to find out one day, I just didn’t want it to be in this matter..I have been keeping something from you..I just haven’t spilled my guts because I was afraid that I’d lose you as a friend, a partner. I was down at Snape’s office because..well..I have to take a potion to..To cut this short..I’m a werewolf…” ' ' “ Cecilia..I’m going home. I can finally leave that damn orphanage for good. And it's no longer, Max Wrenfield, legally, by adoption to precise, it is now Maxinne Lupin.” ' ' “ What would Remus think of this?!” “He wouldn’t think anything of it because he’s dead!” ' ' “ Why wasn’t it me? Why them? I should have died!” ' ''' Theme Song(s): “Wolf”- First Aid Kit